Uzumaki Naruto : Another Story
by shigaraki Sumire
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang siswa akademi yang bahkan kemampuannya sudah setara dengan seorang Chunin. Bersama dengan Sasuke, apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika Konoha berada dalam serangan ? lalu, apakah mereka dapat selamat dari invasi tersebut ?/arc 1 : Invasi Konoha/ warning:AU, OC, strong!naru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

warning : gaje, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, oc, strong!naru

main chara : Uzumaki Naruto

Burung-burung berkicauan menyambut sang mentari yang menyapa pagi indah di Konohagakure. penduduk mulai beraktivitas guna memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. tak terkecuali tokoh utama kita yang sudah berada di training ground untuk berlatih seorang diri.

Saat ini Naruto berusia 15 tahun dan sebentar lagi lulus dari akademi. yah kemampuannya sudah cukup untuk menjadikannya seorang genin Konoha  
Selain Naruto, ada juga Uchiha Sasuke yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi Uchiha terkuat mengungguli leluhur klan Uchiha, Uchiha Madara. Masih banyak lagi pemuda konoha lainnya yang memiliki potensi untuk menjadi Shinobi kuat dimasa depan.  
kembali ke Naruto. tetlihat Naruto tengah berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan chakra dikakinya. perlahan Naruto berjalan secara vertikal pada sebuah pohon di training ground tersebut.

"yosh, sekarang aku sudah menguasai kontrol chakra sebaik ini. aku yakin penggunaan jutsuku sekarang akan lebih efektif"

tiba-tiba melesat beberapa shuriken ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung melompat dan mendarat diatas tanah

STAB STAB STAB

shurikern tersebut menancap dibatang pohon tadi  
saat Naruto menengokkan kepalanya kearah datangnya shuriken tadi sesuatu berbentuk bulat besar melesat kearahnya.

booom

Naruto menatap horor tanah tempatnya berpijak tadi sudah hancur berkepng-keping karena serangan barusan

"cih, dasar mereka ini. suka sekali menyerangku secara tiba-tiba" gumam Naruto entah pada siapa

Masih berada diudara, tiba-tiba ada seseorang melesat kearah Naruto dengan kunai ditangannya. Melihat hal itu Naruto langsung mengambil kunai yang ada dikantong ninjanya

TRANK TRANK TRANK

keduanya beradu kunai sebelum akhirnya saling menendang dan saling melompat kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak

"heh, kau selalu sigap seperti biasa, Naruto" ucap orang itu

"jangan meremehkanku, kiba" ucap Naruto pada sosok didepannya yang ternyata bernama Kiba. lalu dialihkan pandangannya kearah belakangnya, "baika no jutsumu juga semakin kuat, Chouji. jika kena aku pasti sudah masuk rumah sakit sekarang"

Chouji yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakang Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya "dan refleksmu semakin hebat Naruto"  
tanpa aba-aba, Chouji dan Kiba menyerang Naruto

Gatsuga  
Baika no jutsu

Naruto terlihat santai melihat 2 serangan dengan daya hancur cukup tinggi tersebut melesat kearahnya

fuuton : barier

tampak Naruto diselimuti angin berbentuk bola yang melindunginya dari serangan Chouji dan Kiba. Terdengar suara gemuruh ketika Serangan Chouji dan Kiba membentur jutsu milik Naruto. tampak durasi serangan Chouji dan Kiba tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi  
mengetahui hal itu, Naruto menyeringai

KAI

wushhh  
Naruto menghempaskan jutsunya sehingga tercipta tekanan kuat kesegala arah dan mementalkan kedua lawannya

"ugh, hempasannya kuat sekali. bahkan aku tidak bisa menahannya" bisik Chouji. namun dia harus dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada didepannya dengan sebuah bola chakra ditangannya.

Rasengan

wush boooom

Chouji kembali terpental dan menabrak pepohonan dibelakangnya. tampak dia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"satu sudah tumbang. tinggal satu lagi" ucap Naruto menatap kearah Kiba yang masih mencoba berdiri

Kiba tampak kesal mengetahui jutsu andalannya dipatahkan semudah itu. dia harus mencoba cara lain jika ingin bisa mengalahkan Naruto  
Kiba tampak mencoba sesuatu. kuku tangan dan taringnya tiba-tiba bertambah panjang. dan beberapa saat kemudian Kiba sudah melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

Naruto menyeringai melihat Kiba melesat kearahnya. "sepertinya kali ini kau akan sedikit menghiburku"

Naruto menghilang saat Kiba menyerangnya dengan cakarnya dan muncul dibelakang Kiba. memanfaatkan indra penciumannya yang tajam, dengan cepat Kiba mengetahui keberadaan Naruto dibelakangnya kemudian mencoba menendang Naruto.

Naruto menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang kemudian melemparkan beberapa kunainya. dengan gerakan yang lincah kiba menghindari kunai milik Naruto sambil terus melesat mendekati Naruto yang masih berada diudara  
saat jaraknya dan Naruto sudah cukup dekat, Kiba menggunakan jutsu andalannya

Gatsuga

Naruto tampak tidak bisa menghindar dan terkena telak oleh jutsu milik Kiba. Kiba menghentikan jutsunya dan menoleh kearah Naruto yang tergeletak.  
namun tiba tiba

POFT

"apa ? bunshin ?" ucap Kiba shok

"Sayang sekali, Kiba"

mendengar suara Naruto dibelakangnya, Kiba membalikkan badannya. belum sempat bereaksi, Naruto sudah menendangnya keatas  
tampak dari atas, bunsin Naruto sudah bersiap melancarkan serangannya

Naruto Rendan

Bugh

tendangan telak menghantam kepala Kiba dan membuatnya membentur tanah dengan keras. tampak Kiba tidak bergerak dan kehilangan kesadarannya

"sepertinya kalian masih terlalu 10 tahun cepat jika ingin mengalahkanku" ucap Naruto

"hah merepotkan" Naruto membuat 2 buah bunshin lalu menyuruh mereka membawa Kiba dan Chouji ke rumah sakit.  
setelah kepergian bunshinnya, Naruto menatap kearah sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"tak ada gunanya kau bersembunyi, teme"

"kau masih saja meladeni mereka, dobe. meski kau bisa mengalahkan mereka, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku" ucap Sasuke sombong

"yaya dasar kau Uchiha sombong. kalau kau berani lawan aku sekarang" tantang Naruto yang langsung memasang pose bertarung

"jangan salahkan aku jika kau menangis ketakutan" balas Sasuke yang juga mengambil pose bertarung.

.  
.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : gaje, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, OC, Strong!naru, AU

Main chara : Uzumaki Naruto

"ittai. Pelan-pelan, Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto kesakitan saat kapas yang telah diberikan cairan anti septik itu menyentuh lukanya. Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk disebuah bangku dipinggiran jalanan Konoha. Mukanya penuh dengan lebam akibat latihan tanding (red : pertarungan) dengan Sasuke tadi pagi. Yah beruntunglah Naruto karena Sakura mau mengobati luka-lukanya itu.

"heh, dasar lembek. Luka kecil saja sudah mengaduh kesakitan" ucap Sasuke yang terlihat tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon didekat Naruto berada. Jika diperhatikan, Sasuke juga memiliki banyak luka lebam yang diterimanya dari Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang, teme. Masih mau merasakan rasenganku lagi ?" ucap Naruto tidak terima

"cih, bahkan kau belum pernah bisa mendaratakan rasenganmu itu padaku, dobe." Ucap Sasuke yang masih meremehkan Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu tentu saja marah. Dia hendak bangun untuk melancarkan kembali serangannya pada Sasuke namun ditahan oleh Sakura.

"sudahlah kalian berdua. Aku tau kalian itu saling bersaing untuk menjadi yang terkuat di akademi, tapi apa kalian tidak bisa akur sedikit saja dan melupakan pertengkaran kalian itu, hah ?"

Naruto dan Sasuke tampak terdiam, lalu saling berpandangan…

"tentu saja tidak bisa"

TWITCH

Tampak muncul perempatan dikepala Sakura

BLETAK BLETAK

"ittai, kenapa kau memukulku, Sakura-chan ?" ucap Naruto sambal memegangi kepalanya yang benjol akibat dipukul oleh Sakura. Sasuke juga tampak melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

"hn, ada monster yang berani menjitak kepalaku"

BLETAK

Lagi-lagi Sakura menjitak kepala Sasuke. "hn, monster itu melakukannya lagi"

BLETAK

"hn, monster-…"

BUGH

Kali ini Sakura memukul Sasuke dan membuatnya pingsan. Nampak hidung Sakura kembang kempis menahan amarah.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan. Kasihan si teme itu, kau tidak perlu semarah it-"

BUGH

Omongan Naruto terpotong karena Sakura memukulnya juga. Sementara Sakura kini menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambal pergi menjauh dari keduanya

"are, kenapa aku juga dipukul" ucap Naruto yang tergeletak lalu pingsan.

Sang mentaripun mulai pergi ke peraduannya menyisakkan langit malam yang gelap.

Sementara itu, terlihat siluet sesosok manusia yang memakai jubah berwarna merah. Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncul juga sosok-sosok lainnya yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama dengannya. Tampak desa Konoha berada tak jauh didepan mereka.

"Konoha, 1 dari 5 negara besar. Mereka memiliki banyak rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh dunia. Mulai dari sini, kita akan memulai rencana kita"

.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga

Fajar bahkan belum muncul, namun beberapa anggota Hyuuga tengah berjalan cepat menuju sebuah ruangan. Raut kepanikan tidak bisa dihilangkan dari wajahnya. Sementara beberapa Hyuuga lain tengah berada dibeberapa titik tertentu tengah mengaktifkan byakugan.

Pesan yang diterima mereka dari Anbu Konoha beberapa saat lalu terdengar begitu buruk. jika hal tersebut benar, maka Konoha tengah berada dalam bahaya.

"Hiasi-sama." Ucap salah satu Hyuuga pada tetua klan mereka yang tengah berada di ruang kerjanya

.

.

"hmm, sepertinya ini bukan sebuah lelucon semata." Ucap Hiasi setelah membaca isi gulungan pesan dari Sandaime Hokage. Pandangannya lalu dialihkan pada anggota klannya yang berada dihadapnnya

"Tingkatkan pengawasan, jangan sampai ada titik di kediaman Hyuuga yang tidak diawasi. Selalu bersiap untuk tindakan evakuasi untuk berjaga-jaga jika kondisinya semakin memburuk. Sementara itu aku akan pergi menemui Sandaime-Sama di gedung Hokage."

"Ha'I"

Sementara itu, dikediaman klan Uchiha

"Itachi, kau adalah salah satu kebanggaan klan Uchiha. Aku percayakan komando klan padamu. keselamatan anggota klan berada dipundakmu. Minta tim Shishui untuk berpatroli disekitar lingkungan klan Uchiha. Sementara aku akan mengadakan rapat darurat bersama Sandaime-sama tetua Konoha." Ucap Fugaku kepada Itachi. Lalu setelah itu Fugaku pergi menuju gedung Hokage. Namun sebelum pergi dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu…

"Bawa Sasuke juga bersamamu. Aku yakin dia akan sangat berguna" Ucap Fugaku. Padahal, biasanya dia selalu menomorduakan Sasuke setelah Itachi. Namun Itachi yakin, bahwa ayahnya selalu menaruh harapan yang besar pada Sasuke, bahkan lebih besar dari pada harapan pada Itachi sendiri.

"Ha'I, tou-san"

.

.

.

Subuh di Konoha kini tidak seperti biasanya. Banyak Shinobi yang terlihat berpatroli berkeliling di desa dan sekitarnya. Sementara itu di gedung Hokage tengah diadakan sebuah rapat dadakan yang melibatkan tokoh-tokoh penting di Konoha termasuk tetua klan.

Terlihat Sasuke tengah memasuki sebuah apartemen yang tidak begitu besar dengan cara menyelinap. Apartemen tersebut adalah tempat tinggal rival abadinya, Naruto.

"Desa sedang dalam kondisi bahaya, dan dia malah enak-enakan tidur ?" ucap Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tengah tidur dengan posisi nungging-nungging tidak jelas.

Sebuah ide muncul dibenaknya, "bersiaplah Naruto. SENEN GOROSHI"

JLEBB

Raut wajah Naruto yang tadinya nyaman perlahan terlihat menjadi tidak enak, kemudian…

"GYAAAAAAAAAH"

Naruto berteriak sekencangnya. Sambal memegang pantatnya, Naruto menengok kearah sipelaku. "Oi, Teme. Apa yang kau lakukan ? apa kau tidak tau aku tadi bermimpi disuapi Sakura-chan sama Hinata-chan, HAH ?"

"Berisik, dobe. Apa kau tidak tau, kalau sekarang desa sedang dalam kondi—"

BOOOOMMM

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terdengar suara ledakkan dari arah tengah desa.

"Hei ada apa ini ? apa desa sedang diserang ?" ujar Naruto panik

"Sepertinya begitu. Cepat kau bersiap, kita harus mengevakuasi penduduk terlebih dahulu" ucap Sasuke lalu pergi melali jendela kamar Naruto.

Terlihat asap membumbung tinggi akibat ledakan tadi. Dan beberapa Shinobi Konoha segera melesat kearah ledakkan tersebut.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini ? padahal besok adalah ujian kelulusan Genin" gerutu Naruto lalu segera mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan pakaian sehari-harinya.

.

.

Sementara itu ditengah desa,

KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU

POFT

Muncul sebuah burung phoenix raksasa dengan api yang terus berkobar dari badannya. Burung tersebut kemudian menghenttakkan sayapnya dan menimbulkan gelombang angina yang sangat kuat yang dapat menerbangkan rumah-rumah penduduk.

Diatas burung tersebut terlihat sesosok manusia berjubah merah yang merupakan dalang dibalik serangan ini

"Sekarang, bagaimana cara kalian menghadapi invasi ini, KONOHA"

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : gaje, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, OC, Strong!naru, AU

Main chara : Uzumaki Naruto

TAP

Naruto mendarat diatas sebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi. Tampak penduduk Konoha yang panic tengah berlarian menuju tempat pengungsian yang berada di sekitar monument pahatan batu Hokage.

Seorang anak kecil terjatuh saat berlari bersama penduduk Konoha lainnya. Menyadari anaknya terjatuh, sang ibu kembali untuk menghampiri anaknya untuk membawanya lari.

"cepat, kita harus ke tempat pengungsian" ujar sang Ibu

Namun, bangunan disampingnya meledak dan reruntuhannya terjatuh tepat kearah ibu dan anak tersebut. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut langsung bereaksi secepat yang dia bisa. "Sial"

Fuuton : Daitoppa

Wush

Sebuah gelombang angina yang besar mengehmpaskan reruntuhan tersebut dan menyelamatkan ibu dan anak tadi

"Kalian tidak apa-apa ?" Ucap Naruto khawatir pada kedua orang itu

"ka-kami tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami" ucap sang Ibu

"cepatlah pergi ke tempat yang aman. Disini sudah tidak aman" ucap Naruto

"baiklah. kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, semoga kau selamat anak muda" ucap Ibu itu lalu berlari bersama anaknya.

Setelah kepergian Ibu dan anak tersebut, Naruto membuat beberpa bunshin untuk membantu proses evakuasi.

POFT POFT POFT

"menyebarlah, dan cari penduduk yang tidak dapat melarikan diri. Prioritas kita adalah keselamatan mereka semua"

"Ha'I" jawab bunshin Naruto lalu menyebar keseluruh penjuru

.

~atap Gedung Hokage

Sandaime, Danzo, Hiashi, dan Fugaku tengah menghadapi seseorang yang memakai jubah berwarna merah

"Siapa kalian ? dan apa tujuan kalian menyerang Konoha ?" tanya Sandaime dengan tatapan yang tajam. Pakainnya kini telah berganti menjadi pakaian bertempurnya, begitu pula dengan Danzo

"mengenai kami bukanlah hal yang penting. Tapi kalian bisa menyebut kami hantu dari klan Uzumaki. Dan tujuan kami adalah kehancuran Konoha beserta dunia Shinobi" ucap orang berjubah itu

"Klan Uzumaki katamu ? kukira klan itu sudah lama hancur, lalu mengapa tiba-tiba muncul kembali dan ingin menhancurkan dunia ?" ucap Danzo yang sudah dalam posisi siaga dengan tangan kanannya yang telah terbuka

"kau benar, klan Uzumaki sudah lama dihancurkan. Dan kami adalah keturunan yang tersisa MENGINGINKAN PEMBALASAN ATAS HANCURNYA KLAN KAMI" teriak orang tersebut lalu merapal handseal dengan sangat cepat

Suiton : Suiryudan no Jutsu

Muncul naga air yang sangat besar melesat kearah Sandaime Hokage dan yang lainnya

"besar sekali"

Fugaku maju kedepan dan merapal segel tangan

Katon : Gouka Mekyaku

Splash

Tercipta kabut tebal yang menutupi area tersebut. Tampak Fugaku dan Hiashi sudah mengaktifkan doujutsu mereka untuk melihat keadaan disekitar mereka.

"Dia datang"

Beberapa bola air melesat kearah keempatnya dengan sangat cepat namun hanya membentur atap gedung Hokage dan membuatnya hancur. Mereka menghindar mereka dengan cara melompat menjauh dari atap gedung Hokage.

Mereka mendarat diatas atap gedung sekitar. Tiba-tiba muncul 4 bunshin orang berjubah tadi dan melesat kearah mereka berempat.

Keempatnya sudah bersiap beradu taijutsu dengan bunshin yang ada dihadapan mereka. Namun, saat jarak mereka dengan bunshin-bunshin itu sudah dekat, Fugaku menyadari sesuatu.

"menjauh, jangan mendekati bunshin-bunshin itu" dan benar saja, keempat bunshin tadi meledak dengan sangat keras menyebabkan Sandaime, Danzo, Fugaku dan Hisahi terpental dan menabrak bangunan dibelakangnya

"ugh, sial." Gerutu Fugaku yang terlihat kesal mendapat serangan kejutan seperti itu

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja, Sandaime-Sama, Danzo Sama, Fugaku-Sama" tanya Hiashi yang mencoba berdiri

"yah, sepertinya begitu"

Muncul sebuah pola segel berbentuk lingkaran dilangit, tak lama kemudian muncul 4 buah pilar raksasa dari pola tersebut kemudian menancap diarea sekitar keempatnya berada. Tampak kilatan listrik muncul dari pilar-pilar tersebut.

"dia bahkan tidak memberi kita waktu untuk menyusun strategi" ucap Sandaime. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan hal yang sangat buruk akan terjadi

.

.

.

~kediaman klan Uchiha

Disebuah ruang bawah tanah yang hanya tersinari lilin, terlihat seseorang dengan jubah berwarna merah, seperti yang dikenakkan sekelompok orang yang menyerang Konoha, tengah menatap pada sebuah monument batu. Monument batu tersebut merupakan miliki klan Uchiha dan merupakan harta yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

"jadi begitu ya. Sebuah peninggalan kuno yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh Sharingan dan Rinengan. Tadinya kukira akan menemukan sebuah senjata pemusnah masal yang bagus disini. Namun yang kutemukan adalah jutsu yang dapat menghancurkan dunia. Khukhukhu"

Sosok tersebut tampak menyadari ada dua buah chakra yag mendekat kearahnya.

"Jadi kalian Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Shishui ? tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan kalian secepat ini" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monument batu tersebut

"Katakan siapa dirimu ! kenapa kau tau mengenai ruangan ini" ucap Shishui yang sudah mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya, begitu pula dengan Itachi.

"Mangekyou Sharingan, evolusi dari Sharingan. Itu berarti kau sudah merasakan apa itu kesedihan dan kebencian, bukan ?" tampak orang berjubah tersebut membalikkan badannya, dan nampaklah mata beriak ungunya yang membuat Shishui dan Itachi tekejut

"Rinengan ?"

"hoo, jadi kalian sudah mengetahui mengenai mata ini ya" ucap orang tersebut lalu menutup matanya

"akan kuperlihatkan kepada kalian perbedaan antara Sharingan dan Rinengan" ucapnya lalu membuka matanya

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
